Currently sports games rely on the speed, skill, and athleticism of the players. Some games also rely on team strategy. In the equestrian field, rodeo games rely on the speed and skill of the horseback riders. These equestrian games can also be played in a team of riders, and can also require some team strategies. However, the strategies used in sports games do not have fun or entertainment aspects and therefore are mostly boring and still rely mostly on the speed of the players to determine the winners. For example, in the games of cattle penning and cattle sorting, the riders compete based on time. The event gives a team of two or three riders on horseback from 60 to 90 seconds to separate a number of specifically identified cattle from a herd of ten or 30, and put them into a pen or adjacent arena through an opening. The rules have been the same for years.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods and systems for sports games using poker strategies, and that provide advantages heretofore unknown in the art.